I'm here without you
by PartyPoisonx
Summary: One shot. (InuXKag) the well is sealed and Inuyasha and kagome are really starting to miss eachother. song by seetherand amy lee " Broken.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Seether.

It was over the war between Naraku. Everything. Now the well was sealing up. Her work here was finished. Kagome could now go home for good. Now that she was gone Inuyasha now realized his true Feelings for the girl. She had gotten hurt so bad by Naraku. And the only she thing she said to him when she woke up made him feel horrible. The seven words that came out of her mouth where. "I'm sorry I got in the way" He literally felt like crying. Now she was gone. Forever.

**_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_**

This one of the things he had wished he had said. She always made him feel better through thick and then and she always stood by him. Even though he called her names and pushed her.

**  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_**

When she was hurt all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything would be okay and to not be scared. But his stupid pride got in the way. Inuyasha jumped from his tree and headed toward the well. He dug in his shirt for something kagome gave him before she went away.**  
_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_**

It was what she called a "Photograph". When she gave it to him she said "Inuyasha, Please remember me always and forever." He now cherished the little piece of paper with her on it.**  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_**

Inuyasha was lonely with out her and he needed her back. Oh how he wished he could have told her about his feelings.  
**_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

He held up the photo and stared at it. Tears came down freely. 'No this can't be right I need her back' **  
_You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore  
_****_((Kagome prov))  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again_**

Kagome sighed. "Finally it's over" She got up but winced as she did. The bruise on her back was not getting any better.**  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_**

Kagome smiled thought as she remembered what Inuyasha had said to her. "I'm just glad your okay. I mean you're in one piece and that's good enough for me." Right then it took her pain away.**  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_**

She then remembered what all she left behind. 'Love, friendship, hope.' All she gained gone. Lost.**  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_**

Inuyasha had so much pain in his life when she came. Now it seemed like he was a whole different person.

_X2  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

Kagome wrapped her arms around her beat body. She didn't feel right anymore. Tears feel down her red face. "I miss him so much."**  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_**

She wasn't strong enough to live without him**.  
'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_**

She was so scared now and jumpy. She didn't feel safe. She walked down to the well and took an arrow with her. She sat down by it and cried. "Stupid me for going…Stupid Well for sealing me away from my love…Stupid Inuyasha for not stopping me." She cried harder now and threw the arrow down. The purple gaze flew down and exploded. Kagome looked down.

**_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

(Inuyasha prov))

Inuyasha jumped when he heard the sound and looked down at the well. A head of black hair popped up. 'Kagome…'

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_**

Kagome looked up to see the only one she loved 'Inuyasha…'

She did the only thing she could do. Run toward him and hold him. She did as her mind told her and jump in his waiting arms. "God, Kagome I love you. You where gone for a month I couldn't survive.

**  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

"I know. I love you more than anything I can't live on without you. I don't feel right when you're not with me." Tears came down and so did the rain.

They both held each other until the wind picked up. Then they headed back hand in hand.

**  
_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_**

**Hope y'all liked it. I love this song so I could not resist.**


End file.
